


Erik Lehnsherr being a plant dad and James Hathaway a very naughty lavender

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James Hathaway is a lavender okay, M/M, Plants, Podfic Welcome, The dynasty of Freds and one Robert Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Based on real life xDAt some point Charles Xavier woke up to more plants on his balcony than the night before and then there was Erik fighting with one James Hathaway in the stair case, who upon later reveal turned out to be a lavender.Just a soft Easter/ Pessach treat for my dear friend.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	Erik Lehnsherr being a plant dad and James Hathaway a very naughty lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OncerPotter_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/gifts).



> Chag Pessach/Passover and happy Easter my dear Nessa♡ 
> 
> Hope you have a lovely day

It was a lovely mid spring day. You know one of those days where the sun was already greeting you to stay in the evening outside, the air smelled like promises and fresh flowers, but too cold to do the first without being cosy cuddled up in blankets. It took Charles almost till the end of the song which was on the air to realize it was Ed Sheerans "Thinking out loud".  
It wasn't much of a realization actually but a quick Google search, cause he couldn't quite pin down the song only from the lyrics "We found love right where we are" and to much annoyance his brain came up with the suggestion of Rhiannahs "We found love" instead of any Ed Sheeran songs. Oh well never mind that, thought the telepath and decided to have his tea on the balcony while reading.  
To his utter confusion there had yet been another plant appeared over night. Someone clearly was really into gardening. Probably Hank.  
Must be Hank.  
Hank is a scientist, they love plants.  
Raven had managed to murder a cacti when she had to baby sit it during a school experience over the summer holidays.  
And Erik, well that thought was just too silly, Charles admitted and chuckled softly into his mug.  
Erik surely had a way with metal but not with plants

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Oh it's you again! How can I help?" A pretty red head with lovely curls and even lovelier Liverpool accent greeted his what seems to be a new regular. "So I couldn't help but comming back for the green peppers but they were moved and are untraceable." "Nay bonny lad, we're sold out but I can order some for ya!"

He couldn't help but notice that his opponent had a predatory grin on his lips equal to a shark. "Oh if that isn't too much to ask for could I possibly give you my list." "Your list?" The gardener gave him a sceptical look while restocking the potted plants desk, with some decorative plants rather than practical.  
The stranger with the shark grin patted his shirt pocket and presented him a neatly handwritten list, of which he was convinced wasn't written by him. 

3x Green peppers  
Pepperoni  
Rosemary  
Lavender 

He nodded and waved him to follow to the nearest available computer to check the availability of each desired plant.

"Should arrive with the morning delivery tommorow but I have to ask for your name and phone number." "Oh I've got a loyalty card just note it down for Lehnsherr Erik Magnus. Cheers."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Charles who had had an exhaustive night due to a Skype conference with America had decided to have a lie in and was startled by the noise comming from the stair case.

"JAMES HATHAWAY YOU ARE A NAUGHTY NAUGHTY THING IT'S TIME SOMEBODY TEACHES YOU SOME MANNERS" and "Oh poor Winifred don't be frighted it's only a couple of steps my dear at it will be all over." Followed by muffled thunding noised and an even more annoyed. "FOR GD SAKE JAMES THIS WAS THE LAST TIME!!! TOMMOROW I'LL GET ROBBIE AND HE WILL TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS."

Charles was wide awake at that point and bolting towards the door to see who was causing his darling dearest such trouble.  
And had a laughing fit resulting in the usually cold and reserved Charles Francis Xaiver to roll laughing on the floor.  
Erik frowned at his behaviour carried on to the balcony.

Erik had borrowed Mrs Lucas old trollie to pick up his new children and even pushed them infront of him like it was a pram.  
He had put the green pepper Thursday Tripplets and Alfred the pepperoni in front of the tray and while the bigger plant's where resting near the handle; Winifred- a lovely chocolate mint, Fred Ross -a rather sassy Rosemary and the most cheeky plant by far James Hathaway- a dishy lavender.  
Erik had to rearrange them several times. Alfred the pepperoni was placed in the middle of the pepper Tripplets rather than being on the far end of the tray. Possibly didn't like the very noticeable smell of Winifred who suddenly began to smell very chocolate minty the further away they got. Poor thing must have been frighted for her life!  
He also had to move James Hathaway futher way from the Rosemary with whom he either had began to to be in a serious debate about the accuracy of each Scarborough Fair version or engaged in a rather uncommon love affair. Either way both had lead the howl team to gravitate towards one side and that had to be stopped.  
Ever since the cheeky minx of lavender had tried to escape.  
And Erik got into a heated debate with it while Winifred, poor dear chocolate mint, started smelling more and more intense. Unknown to anyone but the plant it self, whether it was fear or trying to calm the fighting two parties, she just continue until Erik began talking to her softly.  
The howl stair case had been filled with the most lovely smell of her,while Erik was busy trying to get them save upstairs.  
Solidarity the green pepper Tripplets and Alfred the pepperoni had stretched out their leaves in order to hold onto each other while Fred the Rosemary clinged onto the handle and somehow tried to connect with Winifred, who was still next to him and the further away Lavender.  
James had made one final attempt while Erik was just moving around the last corner of the last bit of stairs which were left, resulting in a very enraged Erik opening the door.  
Tommorow he would get some sense and order into this bossy lavender.

He pretty much ignored Charles who was still curling on the floor close to get some brain damage from laughing so much.  
There were far more important things to take care of first.  
Carefully Erik began repotting each plant with kind words of welcoming on to their new home and pot. Just not for the lavender who had rolled of to the side when he had lifted Fred of the tray. "We're on the fourth floor my dear Hathaway don't get all cheeky with me or you'll end up like Anderson!" The master of magnetism had picked up the lavender and pointed out that he wasn't shying away from showing him the long way down with an excellent throw.  
Which was just show obviously. The quite dull looking potted parsley had ended up by an accidental move of himself on the pavement.

"Never thought you were the plant dad type." admitted Hank admiring his work of art. "Is Charles still laughing on the floor or has he passed out yet?" Erik didn't even look up from what he was doing, repotting Winifred into an ex Rasphberry pot which was way too tall for her, before thinking about getting Rasphberrys too. "Currently wandering aimlessly around the kitchen mumbling 'can't believe Erik is good with plants' while making himself 5 cups of tea at once."

Erik returned the following morning with a single plant ; a broad leaved Sage named Robert Lewis in an vintage blue pot. Separating James and Fred who were definitely up to something.

Erik not yet pleased with his plant family revisited one final time this week to the garden centre where a cheerful Mr Evans handed him his newest treasure ; a Rasphberry plant with the glorious name Frank "Fred" Herbert. This time Hank had come along to pick up more pots and soil and finally popped the question. "Why do you call every damn plant Fred?" Erik raised the plant hamlet like "Don't you ever just look at something new and think; Yes no doubt their name is Fred?" "No. Never." Hank shook his head in utter confusion. "From minion to dragon to mermaid a lot of things are called Fred." "Except for the lavender and the sage?" Erik stopped "It's a well known fact that every lavender is secretly called James Hathaway and worships the cult of the lavender socks. Robert Fred Lewis was just a means to an end of a too cheeky for his own good lavender. Alas they are worse together than apart."  
Hank had to suppress a laughed while he noticed that the gardener who had overheard that conversation was softly chuckling away behing his computer.

In the evening Charles had curiously joined Erik outside, who was reading some murdertales to his plant children. The air was tainted with the smell of chocolate mint and Rosemary.  
"I'd have expected you to sing for them so they would grow better instead of frightening them with horror stories." The telepath remarked before snuggling comfortably into his arms. " Those aren't horror stories those are Grimms fairy tales, the original version." "Why don't you sing Scarborough Fair? Or isn't that appropriate considering you're short of parsley?"  
"You forgot that I can't stand parsley. Terribly misbehaving plants they are, worse than our Mr Hathaway." Charles smiled shaking his head. He truly loved this man.

After a while Erik began to sing the old song and his green children wiggled along with their leaves in unison while Charles listened in awe.

"I'm growing more fond of you being a plant dad each day my dear." Said Charles and kissed him

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 
> 
> It has become somewhat a running gang between me and several friends to name random things Fred.  
> After Mr Fred Thursday from Endeavour in 9/10 or some other important Fred xD
> 
> It began 2017 with a Minion and now there is a howl balcony filled with Fred's 
> 
> Yes all the abouve named plant's are mine now not included the 8 broccoli plants called Bro Fred and a Silver thyme Lord Fred.  
> The green pepper Tripplets are called Freddy,Fredsters and Fredrick after a evening what's app discussion.
> 
> Blink it and you miss it cameo of Shaun Evans cause the member of staff in my garden centre kinda reminded me of him.


End file.
